


and hold me close so that i can love you

by Zykaben



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic Tim, Negotiations, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Martin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykaben/pseuds/Zykaben
Summary: Martin and Tim are relaxing after a mostly successful hunt and Tim notices that Martindefinitelyneeds to feed. So, obviously, he offers himself up.Or: Vampire Martin bites Tim and both of them enjoy it immensely.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	and hold me close so that i can love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAndromedaRecord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaRecord/gifts).



> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY trying my hand at a vampire Martin fic! This one is for you, Andromeda.

Martin was pale.

Tim couldn’t help but snark at himself in the privacy of his own head at that. Of _course_ Martin was pale—he was a bloody vampire, for Christ’s sake (Tim winced a bit at the accidental pun). Being pale was part of the whole schtick. It wasn’t like Tim expected Martin to have flushed, rosy cheeks or anything, much as he would have loved to see how it spread across Martin’s face if it were at all possible. But no, this was… a bit much. Martin was a lot paler than usual, more “losing blood and fast” than his usual “doesn’t get out in the sun enough” complexion.

Tim supposed that he shouldn’t be too surprised. The hunt that he and Martin had been on that night hadn’t exactly been pleasant. Or easy. It was _meant_ to be a simple job, just a quick visit to the sewers and taking out the nest of giant rats that had decided to settle there. It was the sort of mission that Tim had done more times than he could count—hell, he’d done a lot of them _alone._

But _no,_ there’d been a whole goddamn _basilisk._ And while this one hadn’t been too big (or smart, for that matter), neither of them had properly prepared to deal with a ten-meter long snake that they couldn’t make eye contact with.

So yeah, _not_ a good time.

They were fine, though—they both had some scrapes from the rats and Martin had taken a pretty bad hit from the basilisk’s tail in order to push Tim out of the way, the _idiot,_ but not of their injuries were serious. Just some cuts and bruises.

And now they were in Martin’s flat, curled up together on the soft sofa, sipping at delicious tea, and just enjoying the peace after all the adrenaline from the hunt.

Tim placed his mug down on the coffee table in front of him—yes, on the coaster, Martin had nagged him enough about that for him not to forget—before he sat back again. He shot a quick glance at Martin, a warm smile curling onto his face as he watched Martin take a slow, deliberate sip from his mug. The light was dim, but Tim could still see the faint smattering of freckles across Martin’s face. He waited for a few moments before he slowly began to lean towards Martin. Once his body had tilted far enough, gravity took care of the rest and he found himself laying his head on Martin’s shoulder. Even through the shirt he was wearing, Martin’s body was chilled.

Martin didn’t do much besides blink lazily at Tim’s new position before he smiled in return, a bit tired and strained but so full of contentment that Tim couldn’t even bother to feel anything but a fierce pang of affection rip through his chest.

“Hi,” Tim whispered through his smile. He had no reason to keep his voice so soft, but it just felt _right_ when he was this close to Martin.

“Hi,” Martin parroted back, just as soft as Tim yet somehow infinitely sweeter.

Tim shifted, raising up a bit so he could nuzzle into the cool fabric of Martin’s shirt and sling an arm across his front to grip clumsily at Martin’s far shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

Tim more felt than heard Martin’s short huff of laughter, his chest filling and shoulders gently bouncing with the sound. “I think that I’m doing as well as I can, considering the circumstances. A lot better now that I have my lovely boyfriend cuddling into me.”

Tim grinned against Martin’s shoulder. “Sounds like a great guy. Must be _very_ handsome.”

That got a full laugh out of Martin. “Oh yes, he is quite handsome. He’s also sweet and kind and funny and clever and always makes sure to use the coasters on my tables even when I know he doesn’t care much about that sort of thing himself.”

Tim pressed closer to Martin, trying to smother his own chuckles. “Now that’s something special if I’ve ever heard of it. Don’t let him get away, okay?”

“I don’t plan to.”

They descended back into a comfortable silence, only the sound of their breathing and Martin sipping at his tea breaking the bubble of quiet around them.

“Martin?”

“Yes, Tim?”

“How are you feeling? Really.”

“… Tired,” Martin sighed out. “I’m… a bit exhausted, I think. Tonight didn’t… it didn’t go too well. I-I mean, you were brilliant! Blinding the basilisk with fire as quickly as you did—that was amazing. Your magic is always dead useful, especially when we don’t have to worry about collateral damage.”

Tim snorted. It was an unattractive sound, but Martin insisted it was adorable so he didn’t stop himself. “Yeah, no one around to freak out when they see shit start to burn. And it’s hardly like anyone is going to notice a few scorch marks in the sewers of all places—too dark.”

“Yeah. And you did a great job with fighting off all of those rats, especially that one nasty one that—”

“Martin. You’re rambling.”

“I—no I’m not.”

Tim shifted again so that way Martin could feel the press of Tim’s smile against his neck. “Yeah, you are. You’re nervous.”

Martin didn’t answer. He fidgeted a bit, but didn’t make any move to dislodge Tim.

“… You’re hungry.”

Martin breathed out hard through his nose. His voice was a bit higher and more snippy than usual as he spoke. “Yeah, Tim, I’m hungry. Tonight was just a lot and I—well, I haven’t… _eaten_ recently so that doesn’t exactly _help_ and—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tim reassured. He repositioned himself a bit so that he could throw his other arm around Martin, holding him in a loose embrace. “That’s… just how vampires work.”

“Yes, Tim, I think I know how _vampires_ work.”

Tim pulled back a bit. “Martin.”

Martin sighed, some of his tension leaving him as he did. “Right. Sorry. I just… I’m not. You know that I don’t like the fact that I need to—you know.”

“Yeah, I do. But that doesn’t change the fact that you need to eat.”

“… I know,” Martin breathed out. “I know.”

They were quiet again for a bit.

“I should do it tonight,” Martin said, still feather-soft but much more melancholic. “I don’t… I shouldn’t put it off too long. You know—control. Maybe we can pick this up tomorrow? Once I… find someone. And… feed.”

Tim couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity. “Actually, there’s, ah, been something that I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. Not anything bad!” Tim was quick to say when he felt Martin stiffen under him. “Just an offer, really.”

“O-oh?”

“Yeah. I—well. You could drink. From me.”

A beat of silence. Then, “Absolutely not.”

“But _Martin—_ ”

“No! I’m not about to treat my boyfriend like—like a piece of _meat_!”

“You’re not, you’re not!” Tim insisted. His grip tightened as Martin threatened to stand up. “I know that you’d _never_ see or treat me like that. And I know that you have some hang-ups with the whole vampire thing, but I am here, fully consenting and more than willing to help you with this. I just wish that you’d let me.”

“It’s not—you—it’s just,” Martin stuttered. After a few more false starts, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I… I know you don’t care—well, I know that you _do_ care and that… that you want to. That you want to do that for me. I just… it’s not a part of myself that I _like_ and you could end up getting hurt. And I don’t…”

“You’d never hurt me.”

“Tim, you can’t know that—”

“But I _do,_ ” Tim said, his tone firm and sure. “Martin, you’d _never_ hurt me, not even accidentally. I promise.”

Martin swallowed. “But I—”

“Listen,” Tim cut in. “Let’s just try this tonight. Just one time. If I absolutely hate it then—”

“If you feel _any_ discomfort at _all_ —”

“Fine, if I am at all uncomfortable with the situation, then I will let you know and we’ll stop immediately.”

“But what if—”

“Martin, I have literal fire magic. Why, just earlier you were complimenting me on how powerful and great I am with it! I think I’d be able to stop a cuddly vampire that gets overeager with taking a snack.”

“Oh god, don’t say it like—”

“My _point_ is that no matter what, it’d be _fine._ Either you’d stop yourself—which I know you would, you’d never be too far gone for that—or _I_ would stop you. So _please,_ Martin. Let me do this.” And, for the finishing blow, “It would mean a lot to me and it’d make me feel better knowing you weren’t out by yourself.”

It was that last bit, phrased like it would be a favor to _Tim,_ that finally broke down the walls. Martin didn’t say anything for a long while, but Tim knew that he’d won by the slant of his shoulders and the nervous anticipation pooling in his eyes.

Finally, Martin let out a shaky breath and gave a small, short nod. “Okay.”

“Okay? You’ll let me do this?” Tim asked.

Martin nodded again. “Yeah. Y-yeah, we’ll do it. Just, promise me—”

“I promise.”

Martin turned to fix Tim with the softest glare he’d ever received. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“No,” Tim admitted, “but I know that you’d never ask me to do anything I wouldn’t already do for you. So, yes, I promise to whatever you’re going to say now and well into the future.”

Martin’s expression was _fantastic_ —utterly unguarded, a bit surprised, and overflowing with affection. Tim desperately wished that Martin could still blush properly. He also wished that he had a camera on him right now.

“Right, uh,” Martin cleared his throat. “I-I was going to say that, um, _please_ don’t be afraid to tell me to stop or to make me, okay? I can’t… I don’t think I could live with hurting you.”

“You won’t,” Tim said, “but I will. I promise.”

“A-alright.”

“… Soooo is there anything special we should do for this or…?”

Martin bit his lip. “I mean, n-not really? You might want to, ah, take off your shirt? It’s usually not a problem, but sometimes it can get a bit messy.”

“Makes sense, one second—”

Tim untangled himself from Martin and pulled back to give himself enough space to properly take off his shirt. It was soft and cotton and he’d put it on after he and Martin had showered—neither of them had been keen to keep on clothes that they’d gone into the bloody sewers with. He pulled it over his head and gave it no more thought once he’d tossed it onto the floor. It was something for his future self to deal with now.

“How do you want to do this?” Tim asked, volume dropping once again.

“Ah, well, um, I g-guess—however you want to?” Martin managed to get out. “Before we do anything—you know that bites can be, uh—”

“Very pleasurable, yes,” Tim finished for him. He reached up to lock his hands together behind Martin’s neck, bringing their foreheads together so they brushed against one another. “I know. Honestly, it’s pretty appealing. I wouldn’t mind going from this into some making out. Sounds nice, actually.”

Martin shook his head a bit as he laughed, the sound incredulous. “I don’t know why, but somehow I’m not surprised.”

“It’s because I’m a kinky bastard.”

Martin sputtered incoherently for a few minutes. “Tim, you are _not—_ ”

“Shut up and bite me, Blackwood.” Tim and tilted his head back as far as it could comfortably go. He let himself smile when he heard Martin’s trembling gasp.

Tim felt Martin lean in towards him, followed soon after by warm breath ghosting over his throat. His lips parted with a soft sigh as he felt Martin’s lips, petal-soft and pleasantly cool, brush against his skin. His hands moved up, fingers burying themselves in Martin’s curls and trying to draw him closer.

It was after a few almost-kisses that Tim felt Martin’s breath wash over him again, as well as the two sharp points of Martin’s fangs, just barely touching him.

Tim couldn’t help himself. He whined, a high, reedy sound from the back of his throat, and tried to pull Martin _closer._ Martin sunk his fangs into him and all of Tim’s higher and lower brain functions _stopped._

It was _sharp,_ obviously, and it stung just a bit, but Tim had never minded a little pain and by _god_ it still would have been more than worth it if he had. It just felt so _good,_ like this was _exactly_ where Tim was meant to be, here, in Martin’s arms, baring his throat to him. He gasped as Martin began to lap at the blood that flowed from his throat, a thick and honeyed sensation that shot straight down his spine before flowing out in gentle waves through the rest of him. He gasped desperately for breath, drowning in the pleasure of it all, hands scrambling through Martin’s hair and doing whatever he could to get closer and _closer_ to Martin. He shuddered with every pass of Martin’s cool tongue over where his warm blood poured out from him, gasping and whining and moaning in equal measure every time.

Tim only realized that Martin had been moving them to lay Tim down until he felt his back on the soft material of the sofa and Martin’s reassuring weight on top of him. Tim briefly registered that he’d be embarrassed by the sound he made at that later on, but he could barely think anything outside of _wow_ and _good_ and _Martin._

Tim had just barely begun to feel the first hints of lightheadedness when Martin took one final pass over his throat before pulling back, pressure and weight going with him.

“N’, c’back,” Tim slurred. He already missed Martin and he was _right there_ and that just wasn’t _fair—_

And Martin was slowly lowering himself back onto Tim. Tim groaned and let his hands fall from Martin’s hair, moving down so that they could grab at his shoulder. “Th’s s’nice.”

Martin’s answering hum rumbled through his chest and into Tim’s. “I’m glad.”

It took a while, but after a few minutes, Tim’s head was mostly cleared up and he managed to open his eyes. Martin was staring at him, eyes full of worry and warmth and _love_ so strong that Tim couldn’t help but lean up a bit to gently kiss him, soft and chaste. The part of his neck where Martin had bitten him was a bit sore, but it was more of a welcome reminder than anything else. Tim quite liked it.

Tim let himself flop limply against the sofa. “So. I don’t know about you, but that was _amazing_ for me.”

Martin gave a small smile and Tim noticed a bit more color had formed on his cheeks. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Martin, did it seem like I wasn’t thoroughly enjoying myself for _any_ part of that?”

“Well, no,” Martin said, “but I’ll always want to check.”

Tim felt something warm and full of love bloom in his chest. “God, what did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

“Must have killed a _lot_ of puppies in your past life.”

“Martin, I am trying to have a _moment,_ you twat.”

Martin just laughed and nuzzled his cheek against Tim’s. He was still cooler than a normal person, but significantly warmer than before. “We should get to bed soon.”

Tim hummed his agreement. “Yeah. But let’s just stay here for a bit, okay?”

“M’kay.”

They ended up falling asleep together on the sofa. Tim had a terrible crick in his neck—no, not from Martin, just from sleeping without any proper support—and they had _definitely_ overslept so it was a bit of a mad dash to get ready for the day and out of Martin’s flat.

As he rushed to work as fast as he could, racing down the sidewalk, Tim let his joy bubble over and delighted laughter follow in his wake.

He wouldn’t have changed a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very appreciated!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
